


The Knight that Hikaru could have loved....

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Vows of celibacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Hikaru Sulu was living a very strange month. It was not the visit in another dimension/galaxy/time. It was not that he didn’t know exactly if he was lost in another dimension/galaxy/time. He was a member of the Enterprise’s crew: this sort of thing happened every week, sometimes two times a week when Scotty let the new guy in charge of too much tweaking.He was not even surprised by the mystical Order of knights with the very not-scientific super-power.No, the surprise was because of the falling in love with the mystical knight with strange powers, usually it was more the Captain’s prerogative.





	1. Chapter 1

Space is full of wonder and terror. Most of the time, with so many planets and people and possibilities in the galaxy, few of them are uncommon. Heroes and foes goes on, acts of kindness, or cruelty. Even the Clones War, ravaging the galaxy, is only the new horror of the century.

But sometimes…sometimes … Like that time: somewhere deep in the Outer Rim, a strange phenomenon happened. More strange than usual, you could say, because normality here is rarer than good sentiments in Hutt’s business.

But the white hole with purple stripes, suddenly present in space, and that spewed a shuttle, from an unknown type, that was strange, even for Outer Rim’s standards. One or two locals with ambition tried to seize it, but the little thing had teeth, and the pilot had talent.

And when really, really strange things happen, most of the time, the galaxy only has one answer: The Jedi should handle that. If they failed, if all the skills and subtlety of highly trained Force-sensitives weren’t enough, then, Jedi could still serve because they would take the blame.

The days necessary for useful information to reach the Core, and the Jedi Council, and the time for a Jedi to start searching for the shuttle was two ten-day. The pilot hadn’t waited right there, of course, because when were things that simple? An aspiring pirate, trying to make her name well-know from an asteroid base, and her crew had finally handled the capture of the shuttle. And were regretting it, as the pilot, on day one, staged a massive evasion from the slaves and prisoners, and spent day two reorganizing the place as a democracy. The ex-slaves had voted for a new name for the base on day three, Nohcna, in memory of one of the slave, the only one killed in the revolution before they seized the place.

In day ten, the Jedi asked for permission to land on Nohcna, and when he thought he would need to make contact with a frightened being, to reassure him in a galaxy he didn’t recognize, the Jedi found a smiling man, discussing with Nohcna new Twilek’s president, working on their plans to become an astro-port.

That’s how Obi-wan Kenobi meet Hikaru Sulu

 

***********

Hikaru Sulu was living a very strange month.

It was not the visit in another dimension/galaxy/time. It was not that he didn’t know exactly if he was lost in another dimension/galaxy/time. He was a member of the Enterprise’s crew: this sort of thing happened every week, sometimes two times a week when Scotty let the new guy in charge of too much tweaking.

He was not even surprised by the mystical Order of knights with the very not-scientific super-power.

No, the surprise was because of the falling in love with the mystical knight with strange powers, usually it was more the Captain’s prerogative.   

He didn’t exactly try to resist it. The sass, the ginger hair, the dedication to make the world a better place: it was a lost cause to try to stop himself to find that attractive. He was single, in a strange new world, and he liked spend time with Obi-wan. He liked the curiosity of that new friend, his gentleness, and his beliefs. And he was easy on the eyes, too.

After roughly two weeks in the Temple, Hikaru had learned a lot about Jedi, had learned that he was in another galaxy, so far away contact between them wouldn’t probably happen in his great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren’s lifetime. He had learned that he could love Oib-wan Kenobi, probably enough to never look at another being in his life.

He wasn’t there right now, but as the Jedi were trying their best to reproduce the exact circumstances of his arrival in their galaxy, to help him go back, he had time to feel himself go where it would be painful to leave and where, every day, it was a little more difficult to not say anything to Obi-wan. They were flirting. Even in a strange place, he could recognize flirting. Yes, he was pretty sure they were flirting, but the problem was….Did Obi-wan understood they were flirting? Religion’s history was not Hikaru’s strongest point in school, and the Jedi Order was not exactly a religious Order in the same way that you could find on Earth, or on other Federation‘s world. And not all religious orders on Earth had vows of celibacy. Hikaru remembered one, in Betazed, with sex has an important part of the celebrations.

Did….did the Jedi had sex? When he caught Obi-wan looking, did Obi-wan understood what was happening between them? Was Hikaru causing a potential rift between his friend and his Order?

Sometimes, he thought it would be better if he found a way to go back really quick. And not only for those questions: the Senate, and a few other groups, had tried to detain him, perhaps even study him, but the Order had used every bit of his political influence to keep him safe in the Temple.

“We need to send you back before the Chancellor comes back from Naboo” would say Obi-wan. “Even Master Windu couldn’t protect you from a summon, if the summon was from his office.

-He’s not your elected representative? Since when are people supposed to be afraid of the head of a democracy?

-He…I’m sure he’s trying his best. The Council has…worries. And I didn’t tell you that.

-I’m not here to stay. Perhaps it’s good for you, to tell me things you’re afraid to say other people.

-There is no fear when you follow the Force.

-If you want. Will you go back to the simulators with me after lunch? I’m pretty sure I’m almost capable to beat the Zolad scenario.

-I’ve already told you: you _can’t_ beat it. It’s already a testimony to your skill that you handle yourself so good in a simulator constructed for Force-trained pilots. The Zolad scenario is built to teach Padawans that some circumstances are stronger than us, and some odds impossible.

-My Captain could tell you something about that, and I think he’s right. No scenario is impossible.

-Never tell you the odds, eh ? You would have made a fine Corellian.

-You remember I don’t know what it is? Should I feel insulted or honoured?

-Depend of who you ask.” And Obi-wan would wink, and Hikaru would smile, and pretend he didn’t want to stay, to learn more about the Order, and all the civilizations in the Republic, to pretend he wasn’t fascinated by this image of what the Federation could become, if it became as big as the Republic.

Pretend the time they took in the training rooms every morning, where he taught Obi-wan earth fencing, weren’t moments where he could have renounced everything else, and stay here, ask the Order for a job as a pilot.

And stay here.

 


	2. Chapter 2

At the end, the Enterprise, well a shuttle from the Enterprise, came for Sulu. Mister Spock and three red-shirts came within it and it was apparently only Mr Spock rhetoric talents that had stopped the Captain from joining that effort to bring back their crewman. Kirk didn’t exactly follow the protocol that stated Starfleet Captain were supposed to abstain from hoping galaxies without a certain way to go back.   Sulu followed them back in their galaxy. They only had a two hours spot, his only chance to go home again and he choose. They had taken great risks coming for him and the idea of never seeing Earth again, his parents, his family, his friends.He took that risk every day with the Enterprise but, in the end, couldn’t abandon them wittingly.

And he didn’t say anything. It was difficult, the most difficult thing he had probably ever done. But he wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan recognized what had been slowly growing between them and his conscience was firmly opposed to break something between the Jedi and his Order. For a time, he had played with this fool idea to ask another Jedi, but how...What would he have done, march to Master Jocasta Nu and asked if the Jedi were sworn to celibacy, or not? Asked if their was a chance for a happy affair between the ginger man and him, or if it could ostracize the other man inside the Temple? 

He choose to say nothing. He had never been shy in love,in fact he was passionate in love as he was in his career and in his job and friendships, but never had he been confronted with the idea that a lover could lose something precious, like a faith, and place on an Order filed with good people and sworn to higher plans. Hikaru Sulu didn’t believe in higher powers but he respected those who did and was a strong defender of the freedom of belief. 

He said nothing but he never forgot. 

He had taken only two things back: a brown cloak that Obi-Wan had lent him one evening and a small plant, with crimson leaves and strange perfume. It had been Qui-Gon’s before, Obi-Wan’s late Master, and Hikaru had first refused the gift, exactly for that reason. 

-”You like botanic, it will be better with you. I don’t know how many times I’ve almost killed the poor pathetic lifeform. I don’t have a lot of things but I would happy if you accepted that one. A gift from a friend.” 

Yes, Hikaru left with the certitude that Obi-Wan loved him and didn’t know it. 

He took care of the plant, let other scientists study it but refused to let them have it, and sometimes he wore the cloak. 

And he never forgot. He had a short affair with a geologist, but it was never serious and his thoughts went to Obi-Wan a lot of time when he wasn’t busy with life and death situations.

One year. Two year. 

And one day, the Enterprise was called back urgently from its deep space mission. No explanation, only the orders of Vice-Admiral Fitzpatrick to divert to Deep Space K-7, where they would meet with the admiral. 

And, oh yes, the Admiral, vice-Admiral, was there, but Hikaru didn’t see him. He had only eyes for the man beside him. 

Dressed in a blue Starfleet uniform without galons, probably for discretion reasons, or secret defense, aged fifteen years in two, with an expression of defeat and two small children bundled against his chest, was Obi-Wan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Starfleet wasn’t without mercy: since Obi-Wan’s debrief was done for now, Hikaru had received a permission of two months, to help him integrate himself on earth. Hikaru had the impression they would have preferred him to stay on a ship or on a space station, but those weren’t place to raise children.

Officially, Obi-Wan was an amnesiac Starfleet officer, his memory lost to the shuttle crash that had taken his brother and his sister in law, the twin’s parents.

“Wouldn’t that be easier to forge them as your children directly?” The vice-Admiral has asked, but Obi-Wan had put his foot down.

“They will know who their parents were. I have no intention to deprive them of that.”

“Well, perhaps you could let the murder of their mother by their father for a later discussion.” Hikaru had suggested, perhaps not exactly tactfully but still reeling from shock.

He had met that Anakin guy! He had liked him! That man had been one hell of a pilot!

Starfleet had found them a two bedroom flat not too far away from HQ. Obi-Wan’s future was full of other debriefs, after all.

“We won’t be guinea pigs.” He had said, his mouth hard. The Admiral had arched an eyebrow. His technique was good, but not as good as Spock.

“Starfleet doesn’t do that sort of things. If you can teach senior officers basic techniques to shield against mind probes, or whatever you call them, or to recognize when their minds is messed up…”

“Yes. Yes, that I can do.”

“Then you have a part time job. There is a nursery for the children of the people working in HQ, the kids will meet other children. You can’t plan to spend the next ten years confined with them in the flat”

Obi-Wan had seemed surprised, but nobody understood him enough to know if it was because it had been the plan or because the officers he had known in his former galaxy wouldn’t have cared about children just meet.

The flat was full of light and Hikaru spent two very strange months, sleeping on its couch. Everything was new for Obi-Wan, everything was a discovery waiting to happen. In a way, he was sure the totally new world was a good thing: the man had lost everything, literally. How do you help someone like that? There were people specialized in that, in fact the Jedi was seeing a psychiatrist from Starfleet two times a week, an Algerian women recommended by doctor MacCoy, but it was Hikaru who heard the noises of nightmares three times a night, who saw him emerging from the bedroom after noises of crashes, because of course the Jedi levitated things in his dream, and run to the other bedroom, kneeling between the cribs and eyeing the twins greedily, like he was trying to be sure they were really there.

The days were easier. There was earth history, Lebanese food, Japanese architecture, a new world to learn. Several new worlds in fact and the sentient species interactions inside the Federation seemed to particularly interest the Jedi.

It would need time. That was evident and that was natural, but two months were also enough for Hikaru to understand that these horrible events wouldn’t destroy the other man. He had been tested and had weathered the storm, partially by the grace of his love for the twins. There was cracks in his soul but he had not broken and Hikaru recognized he found that admirable.

Ok, he found that hot.

He was only human after all and fortitude was something he loved in people. But here, too, he didn’t say anything. What Obi-Wan needed was a friend and the Sulu weren’t in the habits of taking advantage.

At the end of his permission, he proposed to stay.

“I could be transferred in HQ. You still have so much to learn.”

“Yes, I have. And if, when, I make mistakes, the amnesia story will help iron things.”

“But that would be easier with me. There is so many things I want to help you discover.”

Obi-Wan had a sad smile.

“That would be easier for me, but would it be for you? You miss the Enterprise, its crew, its mission.”

“People in HQ do important work too.”

“Certainly, but it isn’t why you dreamed off. To have a ship, your ship…Captain Sulu….it would never happen in HQ and you will never have a chance at the relationship you deserve if you spend all your time with a man who won’t give your affection back. Not the way you deserve.”

A second of silence and Hikaru was sure he was blushing.

“You knew…”

“Yes. But it probably took me a ridiculous time to understand.”

The ginger Jedi licked his lips, searching for words.

“I’m sorry I can’t be…”

“Don’t. There is never obligation to return feelings.”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to blush.

“In other circumstances…my vows…” He saw Hikaru’s expression. “Is it making it worse?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. I want you to know I’m very respectful of the Jedi way and I would never ask you to act in a way contrary to your beliefs.”

Obi-Wan smiled and it was as gentle as the first ray of sun after days of rain.

“I know. And I’m happy, profoundly happy to know someone like you. I hope you’ll meet someone who deserves you. And that, when you have shore leave, you’ll be comfortable meeting sometimes. I would be very happy being your friend, Hikaru.”

And, the heart half broken but full of light, Hikaru promised.

 

When he married six years later, Luke and Leia played flower girls, Luke had insisted on the title, and Obi-Wan was there, playing best man next to Chekov.

 

**End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a time, I wanted them to have a kiss. But well... it would probably be a terrible idea and Obi-Wan, especially a freshly surviving of the Jedi genocide Obi-Wan, would want to respect all he could of the Jedi life.  
> Also, there is not enough fanworks exploring the theme of celibacy vows and some writers with more talent that me should do it.


End file.
